1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printer driver program and an information processing device having a function of processing print data.
2. Related Art
Printer Drivers having the functions of processing print data, such as, a rearranging function of rearranging printing order of print target images, a multi-page function of printing a plurality of pages on one sheet, and a watermark function of forming a watermark (e.g., watermark letters) on a print target image have been widely used. Application software having a function of inquiring of a printer driver about functions that the printer driver supports has also been widely used. The application software is able to apply the functions of the printer driver to a user interface thereof by acquiring information concerning the functions of the printer driver from the printer driver. In other words, the printer driver returns the information concerning the functions of the printer driver to the application software.
If a printer driver has a plurality of types of functions of processing print data, different printed images can be created depending on the order of execution of the functions. For example, print data formed by executing the multi-page function (2-in-1 function) and the watermark function in this order is different from print data formed by executing the watermark function and the multi-page function in this order. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-48537A (hereafter, referred to as JP2006-48537A), a printing system having a function of allowing a user to designate order of execution of functions of processing print data so that a desirable image can be printed has also been proposed.